The present invention relates generally to public communication systems and, more particularly, to a portable bank of cordless, wireless, or disposable public telephones.
Public telephones have remained relatively static over the last decade. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional bank of public telephones 100. The telephone bank 100 includes several telephone units 110. Each telephone unit 110 includes a housing 120, a handset 130 connected to the housing 120 via a cord or cable 140, a coin reception slot 150 that receives coins as payment for a call, a card reception slot 160 that receives a debit or credit card as payment for a call, and a coin return slot 170 that returns the coin payment in the event of incomplete placement of a call.
Typically, a provider permanently installs the telephone bank 100 at a predetermined location, such as at an airport or a shopping mall, or temporarily installs it at a location where temporary telephone service is needed, such as at a convention or a sporting event. The provider connects the telephone bank 100 to a public telephone line at the location.
One problem that exists with the conventional telephone bank 100 is that callers must congregate in the telephone area to wait for a telephone to become available and to place a call. The telephone cord 140 limits a caller""s movement during the call to an area of usually less than a foot. The cord 140 also limits the telephone""s use by callers who cannot comfortably reach the telephone handset 130, such as individuals in wheelchairs.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a conventional bank of public telephones 200 that addresses the above problem. The telephone bank 200 includes several telephone units 210. Each telephone unit 210 includes a housing 220, a cordless handset 230, a coin reception slot 240 that receives coins as payment for a call, a card reception slot 250 that receives a debit or credit card as payment for a call, and a coin return slot 260 that returns the coin payment in the event of incomplete placement of a call. The cordless handset 230 permits a caller to roam outside the immediate area of the telephone bank 200.
Both of the above conventional telephone banks 100 and 200 have an additional problem in that they require a physical connection to a public telephone network. Also, the physical connection must be capable of handling the maximum telephone service provided by the telephone bank. As a result, providers are limited as to the locations at which these telephone banks can be installed, thereby limiting the availability of public telephone service.
Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism that provides public telephone service at any location, regardless of whether the location contains a physical connection to the public telephone network.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this need by providing a portable bank of cordless, wireless, or disposable telephones that provide public telephone service at any location.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system consistent with the present invention includes a group of public telephones connected to a central communication unit. The public telephones permit callers to place telephone calls over a public telephone network. Each of the telephones includes a portable handset that permits a caller to roam outside an immediate area of the system. The central communication unit transmits communication signals from the telephones to the public telephone network via wireless communication channels.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a system includes at least one satellite, a gateway connected to the at least one satellite by a wireless communication channel and to the public telephone network by a wireline communication channel, and a portable public telephone bank. The portable telephone bank includes a plurality of public telephones and a central communication unit.
The public telephones permit callers to place telephone calls. Each of the public telephones includes a portable handset that permits a caller to roam within a predetermined range of the portable telephone bank. The central communication unit connects to the public telephones and the at least one satellite to transmit communication signals between the public telephones and the public telephone network via the at least one satellite and the gateway.
In a different implementation consistent with the present invention, the central communication unit transmits communication signals from the public telephones to a public telephone network via a high-speed data link.
In other implementations consistent with the present invention, the public telephones include cordless, wireless, or disposable handsets.